cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden Honor Constitution
Forbidden Honor Constitution Article I- Membership Section 1- Joining Anyone may join Forbidden Honor if they fill out an application and meet the following criteria: Not on any Zero Infrastructure (ZI), Permanent Zero Infrastructure (PZI), or Eternal Zero Infrastructure (EZI) list. Willing to follow command of any government official Section 2: Rights All members have the following rights that cannot be voided, removed, or revoked by any means: The right to voice their opinion on the forums and on IRC Any member may run for a government position Members may resign for any reason, as long as Forbidden Honor is in peace Members have the right to vote for whomever they want for government Article II- Government Section 1- Ruling Body The ruling body is charged with the duties related to Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Economics, and Military. The positions in the ruling body are the Sensei and 4 Samurai (one for each area). The Sensei is the political and military head of Forbidden Honor. The Sensei oversees the discussions of the Samurai. The Sensei, Samurai, or Council may propose treaties. All treaties to be valid must be signed by the Sensei, the Samurai of Foreign Affairs, and 2/3 of the Council. The Sensei will notify the Samurai and Council of any and all foreign negotiations. To be eligible to run for Sensei, one must be a member of the Forbidden Honor for 3 consecutive months, and previously held a position of Sensei, Samurai, or Councilor. The Samurai in charge of Internal Affairs oversees the academy and general membership. The Samurai will update anything internally as needed, this includes, but not limited to: Guides, Announcements, and Alliance Stats. The Samurai in charge of Economics oversees tech deals, trade circles, and internal growth. This Samurai coordinates with the Samurai in charge of Internal Affairs for academy aid. The Samurai in charge of Foreign Affairs oversees foreign relations. The Samurai is in charge of all diplomats and is charged with bringing in new treaties. This Samurai, along with the Samurai in charge of the military, oversees any and all unsanctioned wars. The Samurai in charge of the Military organizes the alliance as they see fit for war. This Samurai works with the Samurai in charge of Economics for coordinating aid in war. Each Samurai may take on 1 or 2 apprentices to help out with their daily activities. The apprentices do not hold official power, unless explicitly given by their Samurai or the Sensei. Any Samurai may be removed of office by the Sensei, if the Sensei feels the Samurai isn’t doing their job. Any apprentice may be removed by their Samurai. The Sensei may be impeached at any time by a minimum of 75% of the Samurai. Upon impeachment, the Sensei is removed from office and shall face trial from the Council within 2 weeks of impeachment. During this time, as well as the trial, the Samurai shall assume leadership of the alliance. Section 2: Council The Council shall consist of 3 members elected every 2 months. The Council may be suspended if they are not doing their job by a vote of the Sensei and ¾ vote from the Samurai. If the Sensei feels that the Council is able to do their job, the Sensei will reinstate the duties of the Council 10 days before the Council’s election date. Any duties needing the Council’s approval, if the Council is suspended, shall be voted upon by the Samurai. Any bill and treaty approved by the Sensei and Samurai, must be approved by 2/3 of the Council to be valid. The Sensei reserves the right to suspend the Council if there are not enough candidates running for Council. This is the only part where the Sensei does not require Samurai approval. Section 3: Inactivity If the Sensei is inactive from the Forbidden Forums or IRC for 5 days, or has notified the Samurai that he/she will be inactive, the chain of command will be as follows: *Samurai of FA *Samurai of the Military *Samurai of IA *Samurai of Economics If the Sensei is inactive for 14 days or more, the Samurai will appoint a new Sensei, with the approval of the Council. If a Samurai is inactive from the forums or IRC for 3 days or more, then their apprentice(s) shall take over the department until the Samurai returns. If the Samurai is inactive for 10 days, then the apprentice shall become the Samurai. If there is more than 1 apprentice, then the Sensei will choose. If a Councilperson is inactive for 5 days, then their vote on all matters internally and foreign is not required. If they are inactive for 14 days, then the canidate who placed 4th in the previous election shall be appointed to the position. Article III: War The Sensei, with the approval of 3/4 of the Samurai, may declare war on any alliance. Nuclear attacks are not permitted, unless Forbidden Honor is in an inter-alliance war. No Forbidden Honor member may have any aggressive war during alliance peacetime without explicit consent from a government official. This includes tech raiding. The Sensei, with the approval of the Samurai in charge of Internal Affairs and Military may declare alliance peace. Article IV: Amendments Amendments to this Constitution may be proposed by the Sensei, the Samurai, or Council. To be valid, the Amendment must be approved by the Sensei, 3/4 of the Samurai, and 2/3 of the Council. Signed AsianLeader- Sensei Queenhexa80- Samurai of Internal Affairs Justcause54- Samurai of the Military Category:Alliance charters